


Two Daddies

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can't Hide Forever [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can't Hide Forever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Two Daddies

It took a moment for you to say anything. “How would that _work_?” You looked between the two Winchesters. “I know that a lot of families seem to make that work, but it’s not like I know them personally.”

“I think that they find what works best for them.” Sam said with a smile.

You licked your lips, a habit you’d started years ago when you were deep in thought. “I’ve never, um…” You chuckled nervously while blushing. “Slept with two men at once.”

Dean smiled. “We won’t do _anything_ you aren’t comfortable with, sweet heart.” He didn’t want to upset you. “We can start simple, with things you know you’re okay with.”

You smiled at him, thankful that he understood. “I think I’d like that.” You told him honestly.

Sam grinned. “Maybe we could each take you on a date while we’re here. The other can stay with the kids. Or, if you don’t want to leave them, we can do something all together.” It wasn’t like he’d shut the kids out.

“How about I sleep on it?” That seemed to be the best idea. “At breakfast we’ll all talk to the kids. They are the most _important_ people in my life, and I want to make sure they would be okay with something like this.” You smiled.

They both nodded. “I think that sounds perfect.” Sam agreed.

* * *

You were cooking breakfast the next morning when Sam came down, glorious bed head untamed. Savannah burst into a fit of giggles, which turned into full blown laughter when she saw Dean minutes later.

Looking over your shoulder at the commotion, you smirked. “Wow.” You chuckled. “I thought _Finn_ had some severe bed head.” You motioned to the groggy eight year old.

“You feel like coming over here and taming _that_ mess?” Dean yawned, pointing to Sam’s hair.

“No. I’d like to finish plating our food.” You smiled.

They left you alone after that, choosing to mess with the kids. One by one, you set their plates in front of them. You’d give everyone a chance to get some food in their stomachs before bringing up the boys’ proposal.

“You, uh, got a milk mustache, kid.” Dean chuckled at Savannah.

“Thanks, Dean.” She smiled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Shaking your head, you smiled. “So, kids, there was something that we wanted to talk to you about.” You started, sipping your juice. “What would you think about me dating Sam _and_ Dean?” You looked between the two.

Savannah thought about it. “I’d have _two daddies_?!” She grinned.

That wasn’t what you were expecting. You opened your mouth a few times, at a loss for how to answer that. Dean was the one who answered her. “You can think of us however you want, sweet heart. Do you think we’re your daddies?”

“Yeah!” She clapped.

“Then you can call us Daddy, Dad, pops, _whatever_ …as long as it’s okay with your mom. No matter what.” He smiled at her.

You chuckled. “If they don’t mind, then I don’t, either. They _have_ treated you like their own.”

Finn nodded. “They’re nice. I don’t mind.” He shrugged.

The boys smiled at you, and you blushed. “Well, I guess we can go on a date. Would you kids prefer a family date, or me going with one, and then the other?”

“Family!” Savannah answered almost as soon as you shut your mouth, making everyone laugh.

“I saw a pier up the road with some rides. I’ll see what time it opens.” Sam smiled. “But first, finishing breakfast.”

Savannah went pale. “Wait. Does that mean you’re going to have a _baby_?”


End file.
